


Welcome my dudes

by Taurusattacks78



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), The Adventure Zone (Podcast), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Original Character(s), Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusattacks78/pseuds/Taurusattacks78
Summary: Old time reader first time writerThe first page will be info, but for the rest, go crazy
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Baymax & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Davenport/Merle Highchurch, Fred | Fredzilla & Wasabi-No Ginger & Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada & Honey Lemon & Gogo Tomago, Hiro Hamada & Tadashi Hamada, Hiro Hamada/Original Character(s), Honey Lemon (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides, Keith/Lance (Voltron), Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako, Tadashi Hamada/Original Character(s), Wasabi-No Ginger/Tadashi Hamada
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old time reader, first time writer.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is just info, but for the rest go crazy.

Hello, and welcome to my drabbles book.  
Please read this part for more info before continuing.

1\. I take requests for most stories (see tags, those are the tags I'll take requests for, but read number 3 for more info on that) other ones I'll be writing on my own.

2\. There are a few ships I won't be writing about, specifically I won't be writing about inappropriate ships, such as romantic relationships between siblings or between a minor and an adult.

3\. Other ships that aren't in the tags I might not do mostly because they aren't my go-to ships, but I will consider/make exceptions for those who can answer questions of said fandom they're asking of/for without looking it up.

4\. Steamy contents will be written by me specifically, I might take requests for that too, but most of the time these stories will be pg.

5\. My contents deal with heavy topics in the world and sensitive subjects, warnings will be applied in each story in the form of Notes.

6.My conents are sometimes just Self Indulgence, venting or just because I wanna write cute stories.

7\. I'll be starting of slow, but I'll try to update as much as I can. 

8\. Meanings of certain important factors will be added in the bottom notes.

9\. Comments and thoughts are appreciated and I do take constructive criticism, but if your just here to be nasty, then I'll save you from wasting time and tell you that hate comments, trolls or anything else this negative will be ignored/deleted. I, however, will not jump to any conclusions, but if I'm sure at your comment is of the negative kind and not at all helpful to the writing form and you just want to be mean, then it will be deleted. 

10\. Some topics might hit close to home, so if you need someone to console in or were offended by the content or I got some information wrong, then please tell me and I'll see what I can do.

That's it for now, tell my suggestions/requests/prompts or ask me more questions in the comments.

See ya soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some ships I didn't tag, but would be willing to consider


	2. My OC's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some OC's of mine. In this one I'll mostly be adding *main OC's.  
> These OC's will mostly made of BH6 OC's  
> Other OC's might come along the way for different stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know this is a drabble book, mostly consist of short (but not) stories that could be turned into a thing on it's own of you guys like that one spesific drabble enough.  
> (Read Notes at end)
> 
> *main OC's: OC which make an important plot to the drabble/short/one-shot/full story ahead. These OC's can and will be used multiple times in this series for different AUs.
> 
> Other more insignificant OC's info will be added in the first note of that chapter.

My OC's

First OC (BH6):

Tani Torensa Tomago.  
Tani is the 13 year old sister of Go Go (She's 13 during the time of the movie, making her a year younger then Hiro). Just like her sister she's tough and often cold due to her up bringing, but unlike Go Go she's very social, and a little goofy once you get to know her.

At a young age she showed that she was intelligent beyond her years, IQ surpassing that of the average Joe, and though her true passion lied in the art (music specifically) her parents saw her smarts as an opportunity for riches and fame. Her family is tough and her parents always strived for perfection in anything she did and anything they saw as a distraction, would immediately be changed or taken out from her scedule.  
(You wanna do art, well how's about Martial Arts? You wanna start a singing class, that's ridiculous! You graduated as highest in your class and now you wanna start S.F.I.A, but you were already accepted into S.F.I.T?!)

You get the gist of it.

She met Hiro in Highschool, 8 and 9 years old at the time (seeing as Hiro gratuated at 13), them being the youngest students in school, they decided to stick together, especially when Tani realized that "He's so scrawny they can break him like a pencil".

She met the Gang when she was 10 through Go Go after she needed to Babysit her, but had plans. She met Tadashi first and decided then and there that he was her new brother.  
She did the same after meeting Honey Lemon and Wasabi.  
She met Fred after Go Go couldn't find anyone to babysit her on time, she reluctantly said yes and regretted it since that day, seeing as Fred is basicly a child himself and introduced Tani to the world of superheroes, which resulted in them playing Hero and Sidekick, using whatever the could find in the Tomago house as a weapon and almost destroying Go Go's room. 

She was what her father called "The runt of the litter", and she never had a good relationship with her other siblings (she had 7 I'll explain that later, Go Go being the second youngets to her and being one of the only two exceptions). She only ever had a good relationshiop with one of her brothers, who ended up running away because he couldn't handle their family anymore... they never found him.

She moved in with Go Go after Go rented an apartment and offered to get her out of their stupid house.  
She started S.F.I.T at 12 (parents forced her) and proceded her research in Robotics and Psychology, she also started preforming her own research on Sound (not apart of her classes, but ofcourse they allowed it), which she used to accidently send a sonic frequency so loud it almost destroyed her lab, earning her the nickname Sonic Boom (or just sonic).

(More info to come later)

Second OC (BH6):

Acordé C. Johnson.  
Acorde is one of Wasabi's oldest cousins from his mother's side, 21 years of age.  
His family is wealthy AF, his father owning his own multi billion-dollar company and his mother being a family therapist and childrens psychologist.

Ace came from a history of hard workers, who fought for what they had and became a really wealthy family, think Fred like, where his father, mr. Ramon Johnson, CEO of Tech&Rep, still had old beliefs and really high standards, wanting his son to succeed in life and take over the family bussiness.  
Though a very strong and respectable man, he still had alot to learn about emotional stability. He is mostly seen as hard and uncaring, but his family means everything to him.

Ace's mother, mrs. Audra Beatrice Javos Johnson, Social Adviser, family therapist and childrens psycologist, a calm and humble woman. Lovely and loving, she cares for her son more then anything in the world, wanting him to find love and happiness in his life, and though she's a very sweet woman, she becomes as fierce as a Lioness if anything was to happen to her family, especailly her son.

Though his father wanted him in the family bussiness, Ace always dreamed of becoming the best laywer San Fransokyo had every seen, studying law day and night and learning all about the best universities he could go to after he gratuated College.

He also carried a love for song writing and instruments, learning piano and bass at a young age. He also loves food but can't cook to save his life.

He had a girlfriend, and she was his bad example of a relationships. She was mean, and loud, and snot nosed, and acted like she was above everything, even him sometimes. He really tried for his parents sake to love her, doing mostly what they and she wanted him to do, but ultimatly, ended in them breaking up.

He has alot, and for that he's grateful, but he can't really say he's happy. He knows he should be, but he can't. Not yet.

(More info to come later)

(Ages of characters will change depemding on the time line setting or the AU, the age gaps may stay the same, this will also be mentioned in the beginning notes)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More OC's to come it the future.  
> Thanks for reading this, now we can really begin.


	3. Heart of Stone (prt 1) T/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ModernAU
> 
> Centuries after the time of wizards,  
> of witchcraft, curses, fairies and fea.  
> Of Demons damned and Gods worshipped. Replaced by technology and science.  
> It wad all long forgotten.  
> All of those Fairy Tail components became just that, Fairy Tails
> 
> In a world where magic did not exist, there shouldn't be any concern for it right?
> 
> In a world where to Gods did not rule, were not even acknowledged, there should be no fear of greater power other then the government... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

You know, being in a damp, dark, leaky cave in Neverwinter in the Alsafy Peroid, where you can actually go to the beach for once without freezing to death, or go fly a kite with the wind blowing you away to, is the last place you'd ever imagine anyone normal being in the middle of the "hottest" summer NW has ever seen.

Well, Taako never really considered himself anyone "Normal" anyways. He thought this as he started venturing deeper and deeprer int he cave, dressed in the most comfortable and fasionable hiking clothes Fantasy Zara had to offee. Why Fantasy? Cuz all the clothes in there came straight out of a dream. Anyways back to the topic at hand.  
Like, yeah the cave was a little eerie, I mean, the deeper you went the darker and the smaller and warmer it got, but hey, this was all for science baby. 

Taako would never tell this to any living being, but he was a HUGE fan when it came to rocks.  
Yeah, that's right, you heard me, rocks.  
Explicitly, the gleaming kind, but the rest was pretty cool too.  
And he'd rather throw himself of a cliff then ever admit it anyone. Even his family, though they already know.

He loves the different textures, colors, shapes and sizes. Loves the science and chemistry behind it. Loves the history behind each and every one of them, some recent, only a few 1000 years old, and others that reached as far as over 9 million years ago.

It probably would sound lame to anyone else anyways, talking about cold, lifeless objects all day (or would it?), but c'mon? Tell me you haven't ever looked at something shiny and thought "I want it".  
Well that's exactly how he saw rocks, as something shiny and worth inspecting.  
To be more specific, what was inside the rocks.

You see, to the untrained eye, a rock is just that, a rock, colourless, cold and uncaring (hm, now am I talking about rock or dead bodies?), but to someone like Taako a rock is a story and an opportunity, riches beyond your wildest dreams, beauty never to have been seen by elven (or whatever the fuck you are) eyes before.  
Which is one of the reasons why he was in the cave in the first place.  
This cavern was discovered two weeks ago by construction workers who were busy making a tunnel for a new road in NW and had accidentally stumbled upon it, quite literally. After the discovery the mayor announced that the construction was to be postponed until they got a professional to take a look at the cave and see if it was something worth destroying or not.

Taako took the chance and immediately started doing research on the cave.

He discovered during his search that this cave had an impossible amount of different types of rocks and stones, half of which shouldn't even be possible to be found in the same area as each other. Which made him even more excited.

Now here he was, deep in the middle of what should be a grotto, what should have been the deepest, darkest, tightest part of the cave, but wasn't, because it was enormous!

The walls of the cave making a beautiful bow above his head, expanding with great lengths on each side of him, and the only reason he could see it wasn't even because of the light he had brought with him, it was because of the natural sunlight that poured into the cave like a leaky roof on a rainy day.  
There were cenotes of different sizes all along the cavern walls, plants coming into the cave through each one of them, a natural water source right in the center.

Taako was fucking losing his mind.

They were 2.8, yeah that's right, 2.8 fucking M into the cave. It should be really hot (he did his research, this cave was formed due to lava from an inactive volcano right on the North side of Neverwinter), it should be getting harder to take in any oxygen (they were so far underground and usually a cave was stuffy, unhealthy, low in oxygen content and at times saturated with toxic gases, so the fact that they were breathing in air fresher then the one outside was mind-boggling), but that wasn't the case at all.

Even though it was odd, it was also admittingly, very beautiful. 

Oh screw that, it was fucking breath taking!

Forget shitty beaches or hitting people with your kite, this was amazing!  
And Taako could see it, see the walls light up where the sun is hitting, see the walls sparkle like his favorite blouse with each ray that fell on them, and he knew from there that he had found what he was looking for.

'Jackpot'.

He couldn't wait to get started.

Now if only his crew were just as eager.

"Magnus stop hitting tha-"  
"But Luce! I saw something shin-"  
"Lup your hogging all the water-"  
"Cap'N Port Merle's being mean to me!"  
"Lup, Hun, please don't yell in a cave."  
"Can you all PLEASE keep your distance, I'm short enough as it is and Lup, stop. Hogging. The water."  
"But CAPTAIN!!!"

Yeah... it was gonna be a looong trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed and please leave your thoughts or requests in the comment section.
> 
> Thanks for reading


	4. Heart of Stone (prt 2) T/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ModernAU
> 
> Centuries after the time of wizards,  
> of witchcraft, curses, fairies and fea.  
> Of Demons damned and Gods worshipped. Replaced by technology and science.  
> It wad all long forgotten.  
> All of those Fairy Tail components became just that, Fairy Tails
> 
> In a world where magic did not exist, there shouldn't be any concern for it right?
> 
> In a world where to Gods did not rule, were not even acknowledged, there should be no fear of greater power other then the government... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prt 2 guys!

To say that they had been walking for HOURS would be an uderstatment. It had taken them atleast a day and a half before making it to this magical part of the cave, seeing as the length of which the had to walk was more then 13 km, it should have taken them less then 3 hours, but his group REALLY took the baseline of 1 km an hour very seriously and they took alot breaks every now and then.  


Taako, though not really a morning person in general, had forced himself and everyone else to wake up at the crack ass of dawn the day before to go to the cave, and let me tell you, they might share a house, but that was easier said then done.  


Magnus was already up (no suprise there), working out in the makeshift gym that was their basement/ his whittler room. Lucretia was up too, but was less of a functioning person until she downed every drop of coffee in the coffe maker. He woke the captain up pretty easily, Taako promising him the first batch of pankaces if he does and if he successfully woke Merle up too, and that alone was a hassle. Barry woke up with some threats of having his face markered again, with permanent ink this time. That was all relatively easy, is what he would say if not for the one and only Lup "wake me up when I'm dead" Taaco.  
He loved his sister, he really did. She was his heart, his other half, his everything. She was a flaming ball of energy, a fiery being that no soul would ever be foolish enough to try and challenge or extinguish.  
But she has never, for the life of them EVER, been considered, a morning person.

The last time anyone who wasn't Taako tried to wake her up it was Barry, and even he barly survived the ordeal.

Taako had tried everything humane to wake her up, but she left him no choice but to fill their bathtub with ice water and dumping her in it.

So yeah, like he said, a hassle. But they were his family and he wanted them to be apart of this. 

And even though they argued, and bitched, and complained all the fucking way, he knew it was all worth it when they all went quiet and let out awed gasps.

Lucretia let out a soft "Oh my god" as she and the rest tried to take in what they were looking at.

Yup, totally worth it. 

If Taako tried hard enough with his long elven ears, he swears that he can actually hear the walls twinkle. 

Every inch of the place shone with such a beauty, he actually almost cried right there, but he wouldn't because that would be taking it a little far and he was not about to pull a Magnus over a bunch of rocks.

The place was just so... so... WOW though!

He couldn't get over it.

After everything that's ever happened to him in life, he would have never imagined he'd be standing here, that he earned- actually earned- the right to be the first person of this century ever to see such a sight. That he was the first scientist on there plane to ever get to witness such an anomaly.  
This was the second best day of his life.

The first being the day Lup was born ofcourse.

He walked closer to wear the water source was.  
It was like some huge underwater lake, so blue, sparkling like crystals, and untouched by mortal hands, he almost felt bad bringing Magnus along, and the plants that fell in from the cenotes were like vines, but also weren't at the same time???  
Some were hanging from the stalactites on the ceiling of the cave.  
Different shades of green that somehow matched so perfectly.  
Periwinkle, Mandarin Red, Royal blue and Sunny Yellow flowers covered most of them, some just gently falling off the plants into the water.  
Now he really regretted bringing Merle with them.  
But the scene was so awe inspiring, he couldn't even be mad.

It was like this whole place was made out of magic.  
Like it came right out of a Fairy Tail.

He turned to the group, just enough so they could see him smirk, and said "Well? Whatta ya guys think now huh? Worth the whole damn trip wasn't it?"

Lup was the first to move, walking up to stand right next to him and put a hand on his shoulder, her other hand on her chest, almost like it was trying to keep her heart from bursting out of her.  
Her mouth just hung open as she took it all in, ears lifted up high to attention.  
Then she walked further in front of him, standing right under one of the giant holes, almost like she was basking in the light falling from it.

Her mouth morphed into a big smile.

"Taako", she laughed, "You lucky badass son of a bitch, you fucking did it, you fucking out nerded all of us!"

She started spinning in a circle, head tilted up, eyes closed, howling with laughter so hard it was almost hysterical, but you could just hear the pure joy coming from it.  
“This is like, the perfect date spot, right Barre?”

He heard Barry give a breathy "yeah" and not a moment later felt Barry rush passed him and go straight (ha) for Lup, grabbing her and twirling them both in that spot, laughing just as loud and joyous as her, before he lost his balance and fell, taking Lup with him, but the were laughing even then.  
Everyone started looking around after that. They couldn't help but inspect everything they found.

At least 3 Hours passed and they still couldn't get enough of the cavern. 

Lup and Barry had set a blanket that they brought with them on the floor, just cuddling each other as the place they were in was indeed, very good for a date.

Davenport was with Merle, listening to him about each plant there and insisting that "They spoke back to me I swear" and enjoying some wine he had with him, for some reason?

Magnus was in time out after trying to jump into the water for the umpteenth time, but he was still enjoying himself, Lucretia volunteering to babysit him and kept him entertained with a clay like rock she found near the water, Magnus trying to form something with it as Luce started catalog me at all in one of her many journals, occasionally and keeping an eye on him. 

Taako was busying himself with conducting his research, he was here for work after all.

He went about carefully removing some of the stones and rocks from the walls, gasping when he found diamonds, and after he was satisfied what's the amount he had, he grabbed his bag and found a nice, quiet space away from everyone else, sat on his knees, spread his tools out all around him, grabbed his Monocular Handle Loup and he took in every piece of shiny earth he had found.

Thirty minutes passed with out a single noise from him, not even when Magnus tried jumping into the water again.

Lup, now sitting up to see the commotion between Davenport and Magnus, turned her head to look at her brother and saw him analysing the a rock, and then analyze it again, and again, and again.  
Eventually she got up and walked over to him, stretching as she did, bones popping satisfyingly, and crouched when she was right next to him.  
She was silent as she inspected his work space, finally opening her mouth to say "Taako you big fucking Nerd, what are you doing? Not satisfied enough with being a bigger nerd then me or Barry? You wanna out brain everone else too?"  
She nudged him with her elbow, snickering as she did, but he didn't even budge.  
No quippy remark, no "fuck off Lup", no nothing.

He just kept looking at the same stupid rock

Her smile fell a little and she poked his cheek, "Uh, bro-bro? You ok?"  
She heard him give a "huh" and then "Oh yeah yeah yeah, just busy." He lift one hand, the one not holding the rock and lazily shooed her off.  
She scoffed at him and went to push him over, but stopped when he frantically put the rock down and started to flip through some of his notes and books that he had brought with him. He read and re-read everything he had, then picked the rock back up to take a closer look.

"Yo", Lup said, grabbing his shoulder, finally getting his attention, "what's up 'Ko? Somethin' wrong with that rock?"  
He looked at her for a moment, hesitating and considering if he should tell her or not.  
She knew her twin, they both have the same face, and she knew his "should I tell her" face.

After some time he sighed and looked straight in the eyes and told her, "ok, firstly, this isn't a rock, secondly, I don't know what the fuck this is, I've never seen in before in my life, it's not from anywhere I know and I don't think it's from are plane or dimension." 

Lup stared at him for a moment, shocked at his sudden rant, before breaking down in snorts that turned into the ugliest laugh she has ever heard, but couldn’t care less, because what the fuck?  
"Not from our plane" She said between laughs "another dimension?"  
After a while she calmed down enough and wiped an imaginary tear from her eye. "Nice goof 'Ko. You actually almost got me with that one. Maybe you should have gone into acting or tv."  
She looked back at him, still coming down from her high, and saw that he wasn't laughing with her, or smiling, or even scowling.

He was giving her the rare "I'm not joking I'm being very real with you right now and I need you to listen to me" face.

Her smile fell from her face.  
"Oh my Gods your being serious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what a strange find that is.  
> Not from there plane? How could that be? 
> 
> Will they ever find out what it is? or will a new challenger arive on the playing field?
> 
> Find out next time on 'Heart of Stone prt 3'
> 
> Hope you liked it.


	5. Heart of Stone (prt 3) T/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on an expeditions to one of Neverwinters newest caves, Taako discovers an unknown substance in the walls of this cavern, a strange new type of... rock?  
> Stone?  
> Gem?  
> Acumulation of different types of minerals all smushed into one singular thing?
> 
> Whatever.  
> Let's just see where we left off, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again

"Oh my Gods you're being serious."

Taako rolled his eyes so hard at her he almost saw his brain.  
Puffing a gold strand out of his face he gave her the most sarcastic look he could muster.

"What? Me? Serious? Oh LuLu, of course not I was just being sardonic- NO SHIT I'M BEING SERIOUS."  
He shoved the rock at her as he kept flipping back and forth in his notes "just take a look at it will you."

She considered it for a sec before plopping herself down at next to him, grabbed the MHL and took a look at the small object so “carefully” placed in her hands.

She had to say though, this thing was... weird looking, but a good weird.

It was a gorgeous black 'rock' with swirling bright red colors. Literally swirling, like fire in the night.

It was a little jagged, but all around smooth 'stone', and looked like the most priceless gem she has ever seen. It was small, but bigger then her thumbprint and seemed to easily fall into the diamond category.  
It was almost mesmerizing, the colors dancing on their own in the palm of her hand, but there was something… off about it. 

‘Oh well’, she thought, ‘it’s just a rock anyways. What harm coule it possibly do unless someone yeeted it at someone else... nah, maybe later.’

As she turned it around to get a better look a thought came to her. She smiled as she jokingly pulled the ‘rock’ away and held it up the her left ring finger. It looked great againt her tanned skin.  


"Hey Barry! Hey babe! You're gonna put a rock this big on my finger one day to right!" She called back, catching everyone's attention (save for Taako), and turned to see he was walking her way.

"Hey hun", he said, giving her a quick little kiss before sitting down next to her, "what was that? I didn’t hear you.” He noticed that she was holding something out of view, “what do you have there?" He asked, curiously pointing at the 'gem'.  
"What? This little thing?" She said sweetly, "just the pretties and most expensive rock you’ve ever seen in your life." She proudly proclaimed, “and my baby brother found it, which automatically makes it mine.”  
The both heard Taako bark out a laugh, but chose to ignore him.  
She showed him it, still holding it against her ring finger. "Whatta ya think? Ring worthy or what?"  
He chuckled at placed a big kiss on her cheek, pulling away with a 'smeck' and grabbing the 'rock', scrutinizing it.

"Nope", he told her, shaking his head disapprovingly and handing it back to her. "It's not nearly big enough for you," he pulled her against him and started swaying them both back and forth, "you deserve the biggest diamond they have and I'm sure that one doesn't even come close to what I’m going to get you."  
She laughed and buried her face in his chest.  
Looking up at him through thick, dark lashes, she smiled against his skin and said "as big as a house?"  
He leaned back, taking her with him and letting her fall on him, "as big as a fucking mountain!" He exclaimed loudly, hugging her tighter as she laughed on top of him.

"Ew"  
They both looked up and found Merle standing over them with a disgusted face, but they knew he wasn’t serious.  
Lup playfully glared back, "Fuck off old man, don't you have some plants to seduce or something?" "Please don't encourage him", they heard Davenport say as he came to stand by Merle.  
"Yeah", they both sat up in time to see Magnus jog over, Lucretia just calmly walking behind him, "I'm still traumatized by last time." He said, physically shivering as he came to a stop right infront of them.  
"Last time?" Luce asked, raising a hand to Magnus when he opened his mouth and told him "You know what? Never mind, I don't want to know."  
Merle hmp-ed at them, "Actually I do have some vines I have ro get back to, but I came here to see what all the commotion was about.”

They all let out audible sound of disgust his way.

Taako, finally acknowledging them, turned around with his nose scrunched up, "take you and your nasty kink somewhere away from my work place, or so help me I will throw everyone of these stones at you." He warned, then turned back and started writing something in one of his books.  
He snatched the rock from Lup, looking it over one more time before giving his final conclusion.

“What's so great about some rock anyways?” Merle asked “We’re surrounded by them, and if you ask me they all look the same anyways. Now those Clematis up there, those are interesting.”  
Lup pushed him away with her foot. “One, nobody asked you, and B, no one wants to listen to you talk about plants you old fart!”  
She stood up, "besides, you need to het your eyes checked, because those aren't Clematis. Their obviously passion flowers, right Luce?"  
Lucretia looked up at the ceiling, "No, no, I do believe those are Wisteria, am I correct Captain?"  
Davenport patted her elbow, "sorry Lucy, but I'm pretty sure those our Morning Glories."  
They all fell into a playful arguement on what type of vine plants they really were, oh Gods they've been hanging with Merle for to long, when Taako suddenly said “I think it’s from space?”

They all quiet down and turned to Taako.  


"The plants?" Magnus asked, eyebrow raised as he looked up at the plants in confusion, like they were gonna tell him the answer.  
Taako sighed deeply. "The rock Maggie, the rock."  
He said, holding it up for them to see.  
Lucretia came closer and grabbing some of his notes, “from space?” She asked and reached for the ‘stone’, “what do you mean?”  
He gave her the 'rock' and explained.

“It doesn’t look like any rock, stone, or gem I’ve ever fucking seen," he spoke as he started to gather the research he had done and showing it to them, "It’s not a crystal and defs isn’t a diamond, and though it seems to fall close to that category, the minerals that are included in it, the chemical composition of it and the way that it’s formed don’t. match. and doesn’t fit into any of the things we have here in Neverwinter, or Fearun or where ever else have you!” 

They all just stood and blinked at him.  
"Wow" Barry began with a bemused expression, "I've never heard you put so many words together in a sentence that made sense before, good job Taak'." He joked as Lup put a hand over her mouth to hide her snickering. Taako's ears shisted back as he shot them both a dirty look.  
"I'm being serious jakasses!"

Lucretia looked over his work and then turned her gaze to… whatever the hell this was.  
Some sort of extraterrestrial object?  
A, a space rock?

Sure, why not? Space rock it is.

“Well”, she spoke, “I can certainly say I’ve never seen anything like it either.”  
She shook the stone a little and froze, then brought it up to her ear and shook it harder.

“Luce what the fuck? Have you finally lost your mind?” Lup said as she got up to stand next to her.  
She turned to Taako with a bewildered look, voice dead serious when she told him “It’s hollow, and I think there’s something in it.”

He paused, “what?” 

She handed it back to him and he immediately rose it near his ear, shaking it and listening like a kid trying to figure out what they got on Christmas, and sure enough, he could hear something bouncing around in the stone. “Ok, that shouldn’t be a thing.” 

Magnus reached over Davenport (like that was even hard) and plucked the stone from Taako’s hand. “I wanna see!”  
He started aggressively shaking it, but didn’t hear as much as felt something moving back and forth in it. "Oh whoa, that's weird", he said trying to shake it harder.  
Taako shot him a dirty look and warned Magnus that “If you break it, you’re gonna owe me so much fucking money homie”, before turning back to Luce and the rest.

"So", he asked her "any thougts?"  
She took one ladt look at the papers before shaking her head, "It's not exactly my area of expertise, however I do believe that this place is worth some more investigating before we come to some major conclusion." She set the papers down and gave him an inquisitive look, "What do you think the next step should be? It is your project after all."

“I need to take it back with me to do some more tests," he said, voice firm and sure ,"because if I’m right, which I always am, this thing we found could be worth thousands, especially if we can crack it open and see what’s inside, and if there are more down her somewhere, more of these... Space Rocks, then like hell am I gonna let those dumbasses up there destroy this place for something as stupid as what, a fucking road? Psh, The can kiss my sweet ass.”

Lup wooped “Yeah brother, stick it to the man,” and threw an arm around his shoulder. Taako nodded firmly, holding them steady as she almost knocked him down, “I’ll stick it in up their ass if they try to stop with me!”

As they continued chatting, no one noticed Magnus get on his knees, set the rock on the floor of the cave and pull out the Ice Axe he came with in case they had to climb something.  
He raised the axe high over his head and positioned the rock on the ground, holding it steady.

“Magnus,” spoke a voice next to him, saying his name with three syllables more then necessary.  
“yes Merle?” He asked stretching the yes, but didn’t look up.  
“You sure that’s a good idea bud?” Merle asked and stood near Magnus.  
“Of course it is. Have I ever had a ‘bad idea’?”  
Magnus eventually got the space rock right where he wanted it, angled his axe just right and hit it with all his strength he had against the space rock right when he heard someone yell “Magnus Don'-!”

And then everything went black… and red?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 might come out tomorrow.
> 
> Leave Kudos, share a request, suggestion or opinion in the comment section.
> 
> See you soon  
> Thanks for reading!!!


	6. This Could Be Fun? (BH6)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fair come to town, it's gonna be quite the show,  
> But first, let's make sure everyone wants to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not the update I promised, but I hole you guys still like it.
> 
> It's a halloween short cuz I was bored.  
> Sorry if it's a little all over the place.
> 
> My OC Tani is includednin this one.
> 
> *This story takes place a year after the fire

A festival had come to the city on a few weeks ago, it was an eerie sight, and everyone in town decided to go to this fair on that dark and stormy night.

Well... I wouldn't really say “stormy”.  
It was still night time sure, and yeah there were some clouds in the sky, and there was a decently cold breeze, but you could still see the moon, and a few stars-

Ok, so it was a semi- regular October night in San Fransokyo when the fair was to be opened to the public.

There had been posters hung all over town for weeks, on company buildings, at schools, on trolleys, on busses, heck, even on houses.

That last one got a few complaints. 

It was going the biggest event of Halloween that year, and when Fred learned that there was going to be a costume contest, he found himself on a solo mission. Trying to convince the others that they should go.

They were hanging in the café early one Saturday morning, a week before the fair, sitting at their usual table.

It was oddly, pleasantly quiet.

Go Go was on her phone texting her sister, to get to the Lucky Cat already. Honey Lemon was sketching out a new piece for her Autumn fashion line. Wasabi was writing down some notes for an important project coming up next month. Hiro was tinkering with Mega Bot, trying to add some new features. He wasn’t going out bot-fighting of course, but Tani had challenged him to a battle and he was getting ready to beat her bot to the ground. Baymax was currently upstairs charging after one of their most resent... outings (or at least that’s what they told everyone). Fred was pretending to read one of his comics as he repeated what he was going to say to them over and over in his head, and, knowing that some of them (cough, Go Go and Wasabi) might be harder to convince then the rest, he was also thinking of a back up plan. 

Tadashi was helping Aunt Cass out in the Café that day, serving some trays or just a nice cup of Joe to the patriots that came in for breakfast or just because they needed a nice place to relax, but it was a generally slow today, so there weren’t a lot of people in the Café right now anyways, this gave him the chance to stop by and chat with them or mess with Hiro a little before going back to work. 

It was an all out, peaceful morning.

Then Fred cleared his throat.  
"Soooo,” he drew it out, leaning against his chair, “you guys hear about that new Halloween fair in town? The one near Castro Street?"  
He tried to be casual about it, but the rapid tapping of his foot against the floor kind of gave him away.

Go Go looked up from her phone as she popped a bubble and gave him a pointed look, "You mean the fair that has posters plastered all over San Fransokyo? The one with the commercial on TV that plays during every break? The one that's been the ONLY thing you and everyone else have been talking about for the past 3 weeks? The one being talked about on the News right now?" She pointed to the TV behind her where the news anchor was currently speaking about the up coming event. 

She looked back down at her phone and popped another bubble, "yeah, I might've heard of it."

“What about it Freddy?” Honey blithely asked, giving Go Go a playfully soft smack on her arm and she just send her a small smile before looking at her phone again  
“And before you ask” Wasabi said, cutting Fred off before he even opened his mouth, not sparing a glance as he finished placing his school notes neatly in a folder, then putting in carefully in his satchel. They were for a big presentation and he didn’t want to damage them, “I already have plans for that night.”

Fred let his head fall against the table with a whine.  
“Oh c’mon Wasabi! It’s going to be great!!!” He pleaded, abruptly standing up and using his hands to motion excitedly as he spoke, grabbing the attention of almost everyone else in the Café.

“Their pulling out the stops this year, Free candy baskets, custom candy dolls, home made candy rock necklaces, life like chocolate sculptures, Candy apples, Caramel apples, apple dunking, Monster themed games, Monster themed rides, Monster themed prizes, people in costumes, a Hallows Eve parade and the scariest Haunted House San Fransokyo has ever seen!” 

He rounded the table and threw an arm over Wasabi’s shoulder, “and at the end of the night, an all out costume contest, where everyone can join in! Sponsored by the San Fransokyo comic book store of course, and what’s the grand prize you ask?”

“I didn’t-“

“A DC Collectible Bat Signal prop, the prop is built from high-quality materials and can be displayed at seven to ten feet, and with a little tinkering, they’ve managed to add working lights, making it a usable Bat Signal! And that’s only the first prize!!!”  
He was practically squeezing Wasabi at this point. Imagining how awesome it would be to have that in his backyard.  
“But Freddy,” Honey piped up, “can’t you just, you know, buy one?”  
Fred shook his head, “it’s not just about having it Honey, it’s about the joy you feel when you know you earned it.” He dramatically held a one hand in the air. They heard Tadashi laughing from behind the counter as Wasabi shrugged Fred off with an “Uh huh...”

“Still,” Hiro mused, “isn’t that kinda lame for a first prize though?”  
Someone suddenly yelled “First prize for what?!” near his ear as they aggressively grabbed his shoulders, making him jump and almost drop Mega Bot.

He turned an glared over his shoulder at the laughing figure behind him.

“Tani!” Honey happily called, as if she hadn’t almost give Hiro a heart attack, and held her arms out for a hug, which Tani happily accepted, squishing her before turning to the rest with a casual “S’up Nerds”.  
She was met with half-hearted Hey’s and Hello’s and Hiro grumbling something under his breath about beating her at their fight later as he went back to working on his bot.

Tadashi passed by and ruffled her hair, giving a quick “morning bud” and handing her a cup of some hot chocolate Aunt Cass had prepared before going back to his next customer.  
Fred went to Tani, fist-bumping her before pulling her in a shoulder hug, and explaining. “Oh, just the first prize of the costume contest at the biggest Halloween bash San F. has ever seen!” He pointed to the TV.

She turned to look at it. “Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” she turned back and raised a brow at them, “what? ya’ll plannin’ on goin’?” 

“Yeah!”  
“No!”  
“Maybe?”  
“Eh”  
“.... ” 

She blinked at them, bemused, and turned to Fred, “Is that a yes, or...?” 

Before he could answer Tadashi came by with more drinks, “Aunt Cass says on the house.” And placed them on the table, than leaned against Wasabi’s chair from the back.  
They all turned to the bar where Aunt Cass was happily waving at them, saying loud “Thank you Aunt Cass!” ‘s, before turning back to their conversation.

“Yes to what by the way?” Tadashi asked smiling at Wasabi, who smiled back and shrugged, giving an offhanded gesture to the subject, “Fred wants us to go with him to the ‘San Fransokyo Yūrei Hallows Eve Fair’ so he can enter to costume contest and win a Bat Signal.” He looked at him, obviously not into the idea.  
Tadashi, however, was very interested, “The one on Castro Street? Sounds fun.” Wasabi just stared at him before letting out a bewildered “Really?”  
Tadashi gave him an enthusiastic nod and chuckle at his reaction.

Fred, who was suddenly hopeful (and sure that he just found his back up plan) asked “so, you wanna go?”  
Tadashi turned to Hiro, who was to busy with his bot to really pay any attention to what was happening at the moment.  
Tadashi smirked at him, and then smiled back at Fred, “yeah I’m down, and I’m sure Hiro would love to come to, right bro?” He nudged Hiro with his foot, said teen looking up from his work with a confused “what?” 

“Sweet!” Fred beamed.  
If Tadashi said yes, then the rest should come naturally.  
“Anyone else?”

Tani thought about for moment, looking up at the TV, that was still showing images of the festival and when a photo of the haunted house came up, she nodded with a smirk and told him, “hell yeah.”  
Honey Lemon turned to Go Go with a big smile.  
Go Go, in turn, looked up from her phone and shot her a look. “Are you serious?”  
She shrugged, “Well yeah! Who knows, it could be fun~”  
They just kept staring at each other, Honey Lemon smiling with big eyes as Go Go gave her an unimpressed look, like some contest of will one of them was trying to win.

Surprisingly, Go Go broke first.  
She rolled her eyes, gave Honey a curt “Fine” and looked back at her phone, “but I’m not wearing a costume.”  
Honey Lemon clapped cheerfully and turned to Fred, “we’re in.”  
“Awesome!” He said as he high fived her.  
They all then turned they’re attention to Wasabi, who immediately started shaking his head, “ah no, no no no no no. I already said I was busy.”

Tani mirthfully scoffed. “With what?”  
“I have to organize my sock drawer that day.” He told her, like it was obvious, and if it was anybody else, she would have called bullshit, but this was Wasabi, and they knew he was being 100% serious.

That didn’t stop most of them from groaning though.

“Dude” Tani groaned, placing a hand on her forehead, “worst. excuse. ever.”  
“What?” He muddled, looking confused at everyone as Tadashi leaned more over the chair so he wouldn’t fall over with laughter, “It’s something I do every Saturday between 9pm and 12 pm-“  
“and conveniently the fair just so happens to be on that day around that time?” Go Go cut him off, crossing her arms and pursing her lips.  
Honey whispered “stop it” to her and turned back to Wasabi with a sheepish grin, “Ignore her. It’s just, well, wouldn’t it be nice to go to these things with us instead of, you know, organizing your… socks?”

“I go to these things with you guys all the time! I went to watch the football game with you guys just last month!!!”  
“Yeah,” Hiro stated, “at Fred’s house, with just the eight of us, and even then it was ‘to messy' or 'unorganized’, and remember the haunted house last year?” Him and Tani started snickering.

Wasabi became quiet and stared down at his tea and felt his face heat up slightly.

He then felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Tadashi gave him a gentle smile and reassuring squeeze before shooting those two a steady gaze, making Hiro immediately look back down at Mega Bot and Tani to look at her nails as everyone just ignored them and continued on with the conversation.

Tadashi turned back to him, rapping his arms around his shoulders from the back and put his head against his shoulder, telling him in a serious, but soft tone “you don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know that right?"

He felt his face heat up again, but for another reason.

Tadashi always knew what to say to make anyone feel better about these things, and he couldn’t help but light up at his words.  
Wasabi bonked their heads together playfully, giving him a bashful smile. “Thanks.”  
Tadashi gave a wink, then looked up when he heard Aunt Cass call his name.  
“Whelp, gotta get back to it I guess, I’ll see you guys later.”  
He gave Wasabi one more reassuring squeeze before going back to work, tousling Hiro’s hair as he went and giving a quick “stay out of trouble knucklehead”.

Everyone just went back to their morning after that, Honey Lemon showing Go Go her newest clothing lime for Autumn, Fred looking at each of them before typing something in his phone (probably costume ideas), Tani looking over Hiro’s shoulder as he worked, who in turn tried shooing her away, but Wasabi couldn’t stop looking at Tadashi direction, smiling to himself until Tani caught his eye and he was mortified. She had a smug look on her face, turning to look at where Tadashi is, and looked back at him with a brow raised.  
She got a kick from teasing him about this.

He rolled his eyes and sighed as he went back to his tea.  
But he couldn’t help thinking that maybe, it would be… entertaining, to see what all the fuss what was about…

Ugh, no what? Going to these type of places weren’t his style.  
There were to many people going, he hated haunted houses, and going anywhere like the fair with this group, with Fred? Ensures that he’ll be scrubbing some type of candy or stainable substance of him by the end of the night.

He snuck a look at Tadashi one more time. He was taking somebody’s order, laughing with them at one of his own jokes.

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know that right?’

…

God, this was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked it, and I hope ya all act like Wasabi during quarantine.
> 
> Be safe my gremlins, and I'll see you later in my next update.
> 
> I'll make a follow up of this called  
> 'Scare Me Up A Little Bit Of Love"
> 
> * = important info


	7. Heart Of Stone (prt 4) T/K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow... this took a long time *nervous laughter* I hope it's good.
> 
> Enjoy

There came an explosion from the stone, but instead of a burning white light it was pitch black and there was swirling red all around them, like how the rock was just moments ago, the darkness surrounding them gave a feeling of fear and alarm. I mean of course there was alarm the rock just fucking exploded! and Magnus had barely even touched it (so he claimed), but there was something else beneath it… Something more… Soothing? Like it was trying to show that it wasn’t a threat and that it didn’t want to hurt them.

But blowing up is still blowing up.

The cavern itself didn’t seem bothered by the disruptions at all, but how would they know? They couldn’t fucking see shit. 

Lup and Lucretia were send flying back to the entrance of the cave, Lup pulling Lucretia against her to try and break her (Lucy’s) fall. Magnus and Merle were blown back to the left side of the cavern, Magnus reaching out to catch Merle before he hit the wall. Davenport was thrown sideways to the right side of the cave wall, questioning all the everything in his life that had brought him to this moment. Barry was slammed against one of the big stalagmite’s growing from the ground right near where they were and started hanging on to it as a sudden wind appeared in the cave and started growing stronger and stronger by each passing second.

Taako was knocked backwards into the body of water in the cave, back hitting the water so hard he almost lost his breath.  
He opened his eyes and panicked when instead of seeing blue or blurry, he couldn’t see anything. He freaked out, thinking for a moment that the explosion had blinded him or something, but then saw a small streams of red lights before they was gone.  
He realized that it was so dark, he couldn’t tell which way was up.

It was like being stuck in a void of nothing, literally nothing, but the occasional red lime that would appear. All he could see was black and empty.

‘Shitshitshitshitshit- Lup’s gonna kill me if I die here’

He started flailing his arms around, trying to figure out in which direction he should swim, but he didn’t account for how deep the lake was.

Crap.

Maybe he should have let Magnus jump in earlier, then at least he would have known!

Than, out of seemingly no where, something pushed physically push him, hopefully to where land was, but instead of feeling relieved at the new found help, he couldn’t help but start panicking as bad thought filled his head about what it could be.  
Had someone fallen in with him and he hadn’t notice? No, there wasn’t anyone with him when he was blown back, was there? What if there was? Who was it? Was Maggie? Luce? Barry? Lup?! Oh Gods, do they need help?! Luce was a decent swimmer, but that’d be useless if you don’t know where land was and Barry couldn’t fucking swim! He tried squinting to try and see better, but he couldn’t see shit!

He tried reaching out to see if he could grab... anything that would help him really. A shirt, a foot, a hand, but he felt was water wooshing all around him. His lungs were starting to burn, and part of him knew he had to be looking for a way out, but the another part, his conscience probably, was determined to find whoever had fallen in with him.

Fuck these guys for making him care about them.

He tried and tried but didn’t find shit, and his lungs were really starting to burn.  
He was starting to get light headed, could feel his eyes getting heavy, his brain reminding him about how important breathing was and telling him to take a deep breath, but he knew what would happen the moment he even attempted to open his mouth.

He couldn’t hold on much longer and was just about to give into the darkness when he felt something grab him by the waist and pull him up. It didn’t feel like limb though, he could tell because when he went to grab it hand just landed on himself.

Well, wasn’t that a red flag? He tried to struggle out of… whatever it was holding him, something that he probably wouldn’t be able to see even if he wanted to, but it wouldn’t budge. After a while he didn’t have the strength to keep fighting it, so he just gave up and let it take him to wherever.

‘What a lame way to go.’

It kept pulling him, dragging his being somewhere, and he was sure he was as good as dead.

And the next thing he knew, he could breath. 

He has never been more appreciative of oxygen then in that very moment.

Whatever saved him had gently set him on an area near of the water.

The first thing he noticed when his senses came back to him was that not only could he not see jack shit, he could barely hear anything either. The sudden hurricane like winds in the cave picking up by the second and causing a ruckus. He tried getting up, but was just knocked back down to his knees by the shear force of it around him. His hair started flying all around him. Even if there was still color around him, it was hard to see through the chaos, widns making it hard to really open his eyes. He couldn’t see anything, not the cave, not his friends, not Lup!  
That last part got him moving again.

“Lup!!? Lulu!!? Barry?! Magnus!? Lucretia!?” He tried calling out for them, crawling his way through the storm, “Merle!? Dadn’port!?”

‘Gods this is all my fault,’ he thought, not able to help the dark words from forming in his head of guilt and pain, ‘of course I would be the reason my friends all got killed, of course I’d be the one who brought them to there doom. All because I wanted to show them something as stupid as a cave. I should have just said no to the offer. I should have never dragged them along.’  
‘They were right about me. All those people who called me stupid and selfish, they were right. I’m just another idiot who wasted everyone’s time, who wished that he could come close to having half the brains and heart his sister has-'

Heart.

His heart. His sister- he was going to lose her, he was going to lose everyone he cared about, because of one, singular, insignificant, shitty little piece of earth, and there was nothing he could do about it.

He tried to get up again, tried to do anything that would make him less useless, using all the strength he had to try and push himself up to his feet, but was ultimately knocked over again, landing hard on his back.

'Fuck!'

The winds grew stronger, blowing louder past his sensitive ears, but nothing could be loud enough to drown out the horrible thoughts in his head, nothing could stop the feelings of anger and sadness and fear that suddenly started growing in his chest at the same rate as this tempest.

Anger at himself for letting this happen, at this sudden storm that just had to show up and ruin everything.

Sadness and fear at at the mere thought of losing his sister and friends- his family- the only people in the world he never saw as just walking dust, who have been with them since they were teens, who took him and Lup in with open arms while their own family casted them aside like they were trash, to this gale around him.

He rolled over onto his front and pushed himself back on his hand and knees, digging his manicured nails into the palms of his hands, trying hard to hold himself together, but it was a losing battle.

Right when he was about to lose his last strand of hope, he heard a voice.

“Taako”

His head shot up, ears standing to attention, and looked around. Someone was calling him. It was barely above a whisper but it was there. He still couldn’t see anything, but he felt something, something other then the wind beating against his skin.

“Taako?”

He suddenly felt like fire was running through his veins, not even metaphorically, like, literally his blood felt like it was burning underneath his skin, and he felt an energy he’s never felt before.

“Taako?!”

He knew that voice, knew it better then he knew his own.  
Trusted it more than he trusted himself.

“TAAKO?!”

It had to be…

“Lup!”  
Fuck yeah!  
His sister wasn’t gone, of course she wasn’t, how could he have even come to the thought that she was. He knew her better than that, knew that she wouldn’t go down without a fight.

And with that, he was reminded that his family was just as stubborn. They’d fight tooth and nail just to make it back to each other, they wouldn’t give up so easily.

And neither will he dammit.

That wasn’t who he was, that wasn’t his brand. He was Taako motherfucking Taaco for fucks sake, ya know? Head Geologist of NW University and from TV! He was good out there, not in here.

“Taako please!”  
“Where are you kid?!”  
“Taako answer us!”  
“Talk to us bud!”  
“Don’t worry, we’ll find you!”  
“TAAKO!?!”

He heard all of their voices calling him, one by one, each one getting louder and louder, blocking out the noise of the storm.

‘They must have found each other.’ He would never admit to the amount of relief it brought him to know they were all alive.

The feeling he had, that energy, kept getting hotter and hotter the more he heard them call out.  
It didn’t hurt, the burning, it felt right, like it was supposed to be there, like it was apart of him somehow.  
But it quickly grew uncomfortable.  
He felt like a balloon being filled with to much air.

He still couldn’t see anyone though, not with all this dark, not through all this, this, storm, gale, tempest, chaos, whatever the fuck you wanna call it!

His arms started shaking, not just because of this power surging through him, making him feel like a beacon in the middle of a dark and empty space, but also with the rage inside him, getting just as strong as the storm growing around him, with the voices of his friends calling him, filling him with a different of warmth, letting him know that he wasn’t alone and that they were all right.

Then someone, another voice, spoke to him, from somewhere deep inside his mind.  
An unfamiliar voice, soft, gentle and safe, coaxing him on, telling him to let this feeling, this power, to just let it all flow, and he felt it.

Felt it in his head, in his chest, in his hands, at the very tip of his fingers.

It tickled.

He should be freaking out, he felt as if he was going to explode, it actually started to hurt, but the voice told him to stay calm, because he was safe, and you know something? He doesn’t often faith in his own mind, but as strange as it sounds, he trusted this voice, this…  
Lady?  


It didn’t sound like anyone he knew, it didn’t sound like Lup or Lucretia, and he didn’t think it sounded like his Aunty (it’s been a while), but still , he trusted her, this unseen being, telling him he was gonna be ok.

‘Well, when all fails, look to a competent woman for help on what to do and hope for the best.’

He sat up on his knees, rested his hands and his lap, and took a look around one more time.  
It was still dark and swirling red, still cold (getting near freezing), the winds around him was still blowing like he was in the middle of Katrina.

The voice in his head suddenly whispered to him: 

“Listen”

So he did.

He took a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, and listened.

He didn’t know what he was listening for, the noises around him hadn’t really changed. The winds still roaring in his ears, his friends still franticly calling his name, but he did his best to tune them all out.  
He closed his eyes and blocked everything out, going into some sort of meditation.

That's when he heard it. A sound so quiet, he had to be in almost complete meditation to hear it. 

It was… wailing. Deep in the storm that rattled all around him, the winds that continued to brutally assault him, was wailing, like a ghost from some of those crappy late night horror shows Lup and Barry used to watch (bold of him to assume they’d stopped).

It was soft, almost lost in the gale, but was carried by it’s winds as it grew stronger.  
It sounded confused and scared, but quickly shifted to regretful and angry.

‘Psh’ Taako thought to the voice in his head, ‘what does it have to be angry about, if anybody around here should be angry it’s me!’

He heard the voice softly hush him and say “calm down”.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes, but did as he was told, took another deep breath and shut his eyes.

“Focus” she told him.

“On the crying?” He asked the voice, but didn’t here anything back, it was just static.  
“Helpful” He muttered.

He didn't know what he was supposed to be focusing on, there was so much happening right dammit, but decided to try focusing on the sound the wind was making, the wailing, really tuning in on it, but nothing happened, so he tried focusing on the other things instead.

The storm? No.

The noise? Nah.

The quiet? Zilch.

The darkness? Not.

His friends? Nope.

Just Lup then? Nada.

He even tried to put all his attention on his feelings, but still nothing happened.

He knew feeling were never the fucking answer.

“Focus” she said again, a little more firm then last time, but not any less kind.  
Still it was frustrating.

“ON WHAT?!” He yelled out, getting up to his feet out of frustration, and was reminded once more about what was happening when the winds knocked him over again. He rubbed his head with a pained groan.  
The voice started softly chuckling at him.  
In his own head! 

That bitch.

“You know what?! SCREW YOU!” He was done. Getting back on his knees and throwing his arms up in the air, he stared down the darkness around him, “and screw this fucking whatever the fuck it is, I DON’T GIVE A SHIT!”  
The winds roared past him, almost as if offended by his words. “Oh yeah? Well FUCK YOU TOO PAL! I’m getting REAL tired of your crap anyways compadre!!!”

This time when he stood up he wasn’t knocked over.

“I’m tired of this shit storm! I’m tired of this stupid wind!” He started balling fists up where they hung by his side, feeling his anger bubble up again.  
“I’m tired of you ruining shit! Of trying to hurt the only people in this gods damned world I actually give a shit about! And I’m tired of this fucking- FUCK! FUCK. YOU!” 

Just as he shouted that last part, he felt his hands start to tingle again.  
When he lifted them up for him to look, and saw tiny sparks coming out of his finger.

Oh… right… forgot about that…

“Focus”

After a moment of contemplating if it was going to be worth his sanity or not, he looked up and said “what the heck, got nothing to lose anyways (yes he did, but it was best not to think about it right now), but this is the last time, got it?!”

He sat down on his knees one more time, closed his eyes and ‘focused’ on the energy, trying to channel it all from the burning in his chest, to the palm of his hands.

“Let go” she whispered, and he tried, he really did, but there was one problem, uhm, how the fuck was he supposed to do that?

“Uhm, how the fuck am I supposed to do that?!” He tried hard to sound mad but his nerves got to him, making him sound worried, anxious and a whole lot of frustrated, “can you at least explain?! Like, step by step, cuz I honestly don't know what the hell I'm supposes to be do-” 

He heard a soft ‘shhh’

“Like the relief that you let out, like the sadness you let shed, like the joy you let burst and like the anger you yell out, you must let this power in you go. Release it as you would any emotion. Send it out for the world to see, but in your own way. How you see fit.

Show this storm just how done you are. And

Let. It. Go.”

The noises around him came back all at once, the winds and screams picking up significantly.

He looked back down at his hands. “In my own way huh? Well alrighty then.”

He looked up at the storm around him for what was hopefully the last time and yelled “Yo smog beast!”

He heard a deep pitch in the storm, as if it was answering him.

“EAT ASS BITCH!” and he slammed his fists to the ground, putting everything things that had been building up into it and felt the world around him shift.

Suddenly everything stopped.

And then there was white.

The room around him changed dramatically.  
Instead of darkness and storm, there was light and quiet, but instead of his friends and the cave, there was only one other thing in this place with him.  
Or, well, one other person, to be more precise.

A woman, sitting on her knees opposite of him, idly knitting away like they weren’t just being attacked by a ghost wind that came out of a fucking rock.

She had tan skin and long white hair floating around her that changed with every movement it made, like a white oil spill, it fit perfectly with her heart shaped face, the mauve pearl lipstick and slender curvy frame. Around her neck, she wore a multiple strand pearl necklace, hugging her neck like a glove. She wore a gorgeous long, fitted, pearl white off-shoulder dress with a white, lavender and baby blue mosaic coloring going down the long skirt with what looked like a ruffled sweetheart neckline and a slit at the knee.

She looked like a goddess, and honestly he loved it.

He should go shopping with Lup when he wakes up in bed from whatever fever dream he must've fallen into.

"Uh, hail and well met?"

She looked up with a surprised “Oh” at the sight of him, turning herself a little so she was facing him more. After a little bit of awkward shuffling she was finally satisfied with her seating.  
She looked up at him sheepishly.

“Sorry for keeping you waiting dear, I knew you’d be coming but I let myself get so exited I must’ve gotten distracted, how embarrassing.” Her tone was as playfully cheerful as the colors of the scarf she was knitting.

“Strange,” he said, voice far away as he looked all around him and tried to fix his tangled up mess of hair, “you don’t sound embarrassed.”  
He tried to see if there was a door, some sort of exit, or you know, anything else that existed in this place other then the two of them, but all he could see was white.

She laughed softly and smiled down at her work. “No, I suppose I’m not.”  
Her voice matched her laughed, soft, gentle and… safe.

Wait a minute.

“It’s you!” It was the voice from his head.  
She looked up, still smiling, and nodded her head. “Yes, it’s me. Took you a while.” she scooted closer to him, “though, I doubt you actually know who I am, do you?” 

He scrunched nose as he tried to remember if he’d ever seen her before, but Taako wasn’t good with names or faces, that was Lup’s thing, but he’s sure he’d remember her. She kinda had this whole “I’M IMPORTANT” vibe going on with her.

“Uh…. Were you that one chick from that MCR concert Lup flirted with that I stole the V.I.P passes from? Cause if this is revenge, I must say, your goin’ about it all wrong. Whatever you drugged me with is dope and you’ve got the wrong guy.”

She pursed her lips at him before breaking out into a chortle, “You- You’re a riot Taako.”  
“You know it!” He beamed.  
He stood up from his place, dusting himself of as he did.

When she finished her little fit, she looked back to her knitting. “But no, I don’t believe we’ve personally met, and I’m definitely not Rona, though she is still pretty mad about that.”  
He thought about that a bit and shrugged, then turned to her confused, “If you’re not anyone I’ve ever met (which he probably wouldn’t have known either), then who are you?”

The smiled she had on was unreadable as she froze for a second before looking up.

“My Taako,” she spoke, her voice echoing in the white space, “I have many names and I am many things.”  
Her hands didn’t stop for a moment ask she continued, in fact, they started knitting faster.  
“Some call me Karma, others call me coincidence.  
God of Divine Destiny or Maker of Unknown paths.  
I was been given so many by the people of then, but few rarely remember me now.  
The called me Teller of Providence, Giver of Chance, Lady of Fate.”

She stood up (did she get taller), and smiled warmly at him.

“But you my Taako,

You can call me Istus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Still needs editing)
> 
> Part 5 is coming, but it might take a bit, so I'll post other stories, till then leave requests of what ya'll wanna read and I'll get on it.
> 
> See you soon.


	8. *I'm Contemplating...*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sup dudes and dudettes

Hey guys, I know this isn't a chapter but I'm contemplating on what short I should write next.

A fluffy Candlelights AU for K/T (I'll also as with this who's POV it should be from) (taz)

A smoky college party AU for W/T (if so, comment if it should be in detail or discrete) (bh6)

Or

A song fic for K/L (if so there will be three songs to choose from, these song will be shown after the chosing) (voltron)

Each story will be written with care and might come out a few days or a week after voting, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask.

I'll leave summaries of all of them here.  
Check it out.

K/T: Freckled Constellations

Ah, the season of Candlelights, what was supposedly the most romantic time of they year.

A time for Love and Laughter.  
A time forgiving and sharing.

A time for strolling around Neverwinter with your un-dead boyfriend to go see all the festivities the town had set up for the holiday before shit got to busy.

W/T: I See You In A Way I Don't See Anyone Else

Really loud music, strangers, Alcohol and a strange smell that they were sure wasn't anything legal was the typical things you'd think of when someone said College Party.

So why were they even suprised.

But hey, they're practically adults now right! What's the worst that could happen?...

Oh boy.

K/L: (this one really depends on the song that's chosen and only one of them will be written)

1\. Girls Like Boys

The Paladudes, a rockin' band with they're drummest Pidge G. Holt, Bassest Hunk Garret and lead singer Lance McLain, are opening up at Club Space in Maimi.

The place is packed with people who heard about their debut.

Lance had been onstage trying to empress a one of the girls in the crowd when he noticed a pair of dazzling Violet eyes.

2\. People of the Woods

Keith and Lance grew up very different.  
There lives, emotionscouldn't have been experienced more opposite.

But after an event that occurs, pain, loss and grief comes to test of them both, and separate them from who they love.

But at the end,

They find each Other.

3\. It All Starts With A Whisper

Lance is the of the most popular quarterback in highschool, always bringing his team, The Lions, to victory.  
Everybody either wanted him or wanted to be him.  
He was in the peak of his senior year. He could be with anyone he wanted and was friends with almost everyone.

Until a new senior walks into school and gets picked as Co-Captain of their Cheerleading team Voltron.

He's indifferent to who Lance is, and usually Lance couldn't care less, but it was really getting under his skin. 

But as Lance tries everything to get this guys attention, the "rumors" of him being a player start to spread.  
Barely anyone there really cares, it is his senior year after all, but God knows how this will turn out for him and the new kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story with the most votes will be the first to be written.
> 
> Second place will come second 
> 
> And so forth.
> 
> Voting will end May 2nd 2020 at 4pm
> 
> More info will come after voting
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll see you later.
> 
> Happy Earth Day!!!


	9. Happy Earth Day!!! Hiro/OC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Earth Day everyone!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small little Eart Day short
> 
> (Alternate universe where Covid-19 didn't happen)
> 
> Enjoy

Sleeping in with nothing expected of you through out the whole day is one of the best things in the world when you’re like, 20 and have a full time job that likes to make sure it uses up every inch of energy you have. Oh! And what with being a full time Super Hero in a city that for some reason has a lot of villains on top of that!

Ugh.  
Being smart sucked sometimes.

However, being smart wasn’t something he had to do today.

Hiro was enjoying one of those “I have no responsibilities at all today” days, sleeping away in his nice soft bed, in comfortable clothes, rapped in his nice warm blanket with the sun light falling in from a crack in the curtain onto the bed just so. He stretched like a cat, satisfyingly cracking his bones before settling back then drawing the blanket closer to himself as he let out a comfortable hum.

Days off are awesome.  
.  
.  
.  
And then his phone went off… Loudly.

With a dignified yelp and an ungraceful tumble he fell from his bed, getting hopelessly tangled in the blanket.  
The phone kept ringing until it stopped.

Then after a few seconds, started again.

With a grumble and a few choice words he reached up on his bedside desk and grabbed his phone, checking the caller ID.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before answering with a tired “It’s 7am on my day off something better be on fire Tan.” And waited for an answer. 

“….”

“….”

“….”

(Realization)

“Tani don’- !"

“Well your brother’s just fine! Bwahahahahaha!!!”

He let out a groan and rubbed his temple before started to try and untangle himself from the blanket, “what’s going on kärleksfågel.”

“Ok, Babe, we talked about that nickname, it’s cute but you keep butchering the word, and two, did you seriously forget what today was Nerd?” 

Hiro stopped and sat up straight, letting out an offended gasp. “No I didn’t.”

He had completely forgotten.

He heard a sigh come from the other side.  
“Hamada I swear to Benzaiten-“  
“Hey, I said I didn’t forget alright,” he tried to play it off as if he knew what was happening as he scrambled to get up, putting his phone on speaker as he checked his device calendar.

‘Fuck I didn’t put anything.’

“Okay then Mr. Smarty pants, what color arrangement did we all agree on?”

He froze for a second. ‘Color arrangement? Shit.’

What was a safe bet…?

“Uhm… Red and Black…?” He winced as he practically felt her roll her eyes when she sighed, full of both amusement and disappointment.

“Earth Day Hiro, it’s Earth Day.”

“Shit that’s today!- I mean -Of course it’s Earth Day. Who would ever forget Earth Day? We all love the Earth! Good ol’ reliable Earth.”  
He got to the kitchen and put on some coffee, looking at the calendar, which had a big red lines circling the 22th of April with ‘DON’T FORGET HIRO!’  
They had been preparing something for weeks, making posters and signs for the protest they joined, and he knew how much this ment to Tani.  
He smacked his forehead against it repeatedly, saying between every loud thump, “I”, *thump*, “Hate”, *thump*, “You”, *thump*, “Brain”, *thump*.

“ Uh huh, nice. Did you at least take a bath?”

“No duh I took a bath! Babe, whatta ya take me for? Fred?” He started up the water to get the shower hot before running back to his room to look for some clothes.

‘Shit, what color did we agree on? If I ask she's gonna know I forgot. Yellow for the sun? Are we going rainbow? Are we arranged fruits like last year? Dammit Hamada! Why is it when you did The Large Cardinal Project you remembered every little step, but you can’t remember the basic colors you all talked about a few days ago!’

And that was his final coherent thought before he stepped on a shirt he forgot to pick up last night and slipped with a loud *BAM!* dropping all of the clothes he was holding.

He just laid there for a while, the silence coming from the phone not really comforting.

“… Hiro…” 

He stayed quiet for a while, just staring up at the ceiling before answering.  
“… Yeah?”

“We’re meeting up at the Lucky Cat.”

He nodded before remembering she couldn’t see him.  
“Mhm...”

“And Hiro…”

He took a deep breath, trying to regain what dignity he had, and sat up.  
“Yes…?”

“It’s blue and green.”  
He slowly nodded as he tried to gather his senses.  
“Ok.”

“And Hiro…”

He started getting up, using the door frame for support.  
“uh huh…?” 

“Don’t be late.”

He stood up straight and stretched. “You’ve got it.”  
He started walking towards the bathroom with the phone, letting out a long yawn.

“And Hiro…?” 

He made it to the bathroom and leaned against the tile wall, sliding down until he’s sitting on the floor. He let out a tired sigh. “Yes Tani?”

“...I love you, Happy Earth Day Gummy Bear.”

He snorted and shook his head, smiling tiredly at nothing. “I love you too Nerd, I’ll see you there,

Happy Earth Day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know times have been rough, especially these times, but I want you all to know that the AO3 community is here for you.  
> We'll pull through this, together.
> 
> We might not be able to enjoy are planet today, but we are all doing are part in some small meaningful way.
> 
> Happe Earth Day Everyone!!!


	10. Wrong Number

Hey guys, this chapter is reserved for the upcoming story "Wrong Number", but I'll let you guys choose which fandom and ship it should be. First come first serve..

Cheers.


End file.
